


The Way You Look Tonight

by Daddy_Whiteshade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Music, Mythology References, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Whiteshade/pseuds/Daddy_Whiteshade
Summary: Once in a while, a YouTuber meets a fan that's a little eccentric. Once in a blue moon, that fan happens to be Medusa.





	The Way You Look Tonight

“Where am I?” he demanded. “What’s going on?”  
  
His cuffed hands where above his head, bound to the wall his bare shoulders rested on. The blindfold over his eyes smelled like sulfur… or maybe that was the blanket covering his naked body? He couldn’t tell. All he knew is that he was naked, bound, blind, and pissed.  
  
“Please,” he heard a feminine voice with an unusual, thick accent echo, accompanied by the sound of high-heeled shoes stepping closer to him. “Please do not be angry, Jason. I brought you here because I love you.”  
  
Behind the blindfold, Jason rolled his eyes. _Fuck_, he thought, _another goddamn fangirl._ These kinds of girls had been nuisances to him since he uploaded his cover of Timberlake's _Mirrors _onto YouTube. He knew he’d have to be gentle if he wanted to get out of this alive.  
  
“Listen, sweetheart,” Jason said patronizingly, “that’s really sweet, but I don’t think you’ve really thought this through, so how about you take off this blindfold an—”  
  
“No!” she interrupted him. Her heels clicked and clicked faster and louder until she draped herself over his chest. “I can’t take it off of you! Not yet!”  
  
Her big breasts jiggled as they pressed against the blanket and the man that it covered. Jason felt his dick twitch beneath the covers. _Fuck_.  
  
“What do you want?!” he asked, desperate to get out before she got any ideas. “Money? Power? A song? I can sing you a song!”  
  
His kidnapper jolted off of him with a gasp.  
  
“I…” she hesitated. “I would like a song, please…”  
  
_Got her_, Jason thought. His singing career got him into this mess; now it’s going to get him out of it.  
  
“What would you like to hear?” he asked her as nicely as possible.  
  
“_The Way You Look Tonight_,” she requested bashfully.  
  
Jason was a bit surprised. “Really? I made that video before my career really took off; I didn’t think I’d meet anyone who pick that one.”  
  
“Oh yes,” she said as she crossed her arms on his chest and laid her head on them. “It is my favorite song, and you sing it best.”  
  
Jason almost blushed. A cultured fangirl? If she hadn’t of kidnapped him, he would probably be more aroused.  
  
Jason took a deep breath and began to sing:  
  
“Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight”  
  
When Jason heard her sniffle a bit, he hesitated for a moment before continuing:  
  
“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me, but to love you  
And the way you look tonight”  
  
He felt a teardrop begin to soak through the blanket and moisten his chest. Still he sang:  
  
“With each word, your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart”  
  
“Lovely; never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight”  
  
On this last line, the kidnapper’s crying became audible, which confused Jason.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her.  
  
“Y-you'll never truly love me!” she cried. “They promised, but you won't! Not like that! Not in that beautiful way!”  
  
“H-hey now,” he nervously tried to comfort her, “C’mon! You can’t be sure of that!”  
  
She lifted herself off of him and sniffled again. “After what I’m about to do,” she said, “I most certainly can be sure.”  
  
With that said, she took the blanket covering his half-erect cock and threw it to the side. She saddled him with her surprisingly thick butt directly in front of Jason’s face. The sudden heavy breathing he felt told Jason that her own face had been lowered to his dick.  
  
“Whoa! Hey!” Jason tried to get him to stop. “Fangirl! L-l-let's talk this out!”  
  
“My name is Medusa!” she declared, “And I’m so sorry, my love!”  
  
She placed his cock inside of her mouth and began sucking as hard as she could.  
  
_Oh, fuck_! Jason thought to himself. Out of the dozens of girls he had fucked, he had never experienced anything as unusually wonderful as this before. Her warm, wet mouth covered his cock with her saliva, which tingled (for some reason) when it touched his increasingly throbbing girth. She would momentarily take it out to kiss it and apologize to him.  
  
“You must forgive me, my darling,” she pleaded with a kiss before returning to her mission for a few more sucking.  
“This is the only way I can be yours.” Another kiss. Some more sucking.  
“You must break my curse.” Another kiss. Some more sucking.  
“And I will serve you forever.” Another kiss. Some more sucking.  
  
Jason didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter right now; he was getting the best fucking blowjob of his young life, and he loved every second of it.  
__  
Oh, God, he thought to himself; _this is incredible! If only I could give her— _  
  
He interrupted his train of thought when his nose got a good whiff of her bare pussy, sitting directly in front of him. The heat from it was like an inferno. Jason was almost worried about getting a sunburn!  
  
_Keep your head, man!_ Jason ordered himself. _Don’t give in! She fucking kidnapped you! Don’t give in! _  
  
He stuck his tongue out, pushed his head forward and gave in.  
  
The second his tongue touched Medusa’s dripping cunt, she came. Her pussy was like a missile and the button that launched it combined into one. And, much to Jason’s pleasure, Medusa was a squirter.  
  
“Oh! By the gods!” Medusa screamed as her pussyjuice sprayed her crush in the face. “I am so sorry, Jason! I-I didn’t mean t—”  
  
Jason got back into her pussy, lapping up the delectable juices that had practically drowned him. Medusa’s cries of pleasure was music to Jason’s ears. He loved it so much that he was almost upset when she stopped to continue his blowjob.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, his balls started getting licked while she was sucking. At least, they felt like licks; but whatever was doing it was too small to be a tongue.  
  
As if reading Jason’s mind, Medusa giggled. “It seems my hair is beginning to love you, too, my darling,” she said before sucking his cock again. At first, Jason didn’t fully understand. But then he realized…  
  
_Medusa? _  
  
It both made no sense and too much sense. The blindfold, the tingling saliva, the tiny kisses – all the pieces were there. It added up, but it also contradicted reality; it didn’t add up by adding up!  
  
There was only one way to be sure. Well, really two ways, but they both required his hands.  
  
“M-Medusa?” Jason inquired. “Please, release my hands.”  
  
Medusa and her hair stopped.  
  
For a moment, Medusa said nothing. When she did speak, she said, “I can’t. You… you’ll take off the blindfold. I can’t let you do that.”  
  
“I won't!” he promised. “I just want to feel your body. I want to touch you.”  
  
This was only half a lie. The truth was, Jason could try touching her body (figuring he’d find some scales) or he could take off the blindfold (because if he really is fucking someone so ugly that they turn you into stone, it might save him from wasting a bullet on himself).  
  
He hadn’t decided which one to do yet.  
  
Medusa lifted herself and turned around. She cupped his face – he could feel the ends of her sharp fingernails against his cheek – and looked at him.  
  
“I-if you let me…” she hesitated.  
  
“What?” Jason asked. “What do you want?”  
  
“Let me ride you, darling,” she finally answered, “and I will unlock your hands.”  
  
Jason smiled. “How can I say ‘no’ to something so reasonable?”  
  
Medusa giggled. Then she rose upright, took his cock in her hand, and positioned herself over it.  
  
Before she began to lower herself, Jason heard her whisper, “Please, let me love him.” He was about to ask who she was talking to, but the incredible tightness of her juicy pussy sliding up and down with his cock going in and out distracted him.  
  
Their loud moaning was perfectly synchronized, like a duet between two lovers. His throbbing cock and her tight pussy were meant to be together; Jason was convinced.  
  
For several minutes, Jason struggled not to cum (the blowjob from earlier didn’t make that easy). Eventually, Medusa lowered herself to him, laying her massive breasts against his bare chest. She kissed him with the passionate intensity of a thousand suns.  
  
“I love you, Jason,” she said to him. Then she rose up and unlocked his chains as she continued to hop on his cock.  
  
What was once a difficult decision for Jason was now the easiest in the world: he immediately pushed himself upright, wrapped his arms around Medusa’s body, sucked on her neck, and whispered, “I love you, too.”  
  
The two of them came together.  
  
Jason collapsed on Medusa, breathing heavily. As he thought about the wonders he jyst experienced, he was surprised when Medusa removed his blindfold.  
  
Jason looked at his lover. She was beautiful: olive-green skin, blood-red eyes, patches of scales on her shoulders and thighs, razor-sharp fangs, and, of course, about forty snakes in place of her hair (one of whom held his blindfold in its mouth).  
  
Or, as he saw it: flawless, exotic skin, loving eyes, unique and adorable birthmark, a smile that outshone the heavens, and hair that was never untangled (and helped him see the beauty he was blessed with).  
  
Before Medusa could ask him how he felt, he took her in his arms and kissed her again.  
Afterwards, as the two of them cuddled against a roaring fire, Medusa told him that her curse could only be lifted once she had found her one true love – something that the Fates were kind enough to reveal who it would be – and she would have to have the blessings of each and every snake in her hair (identifying the one that was being stubborn as “Vanessa”) and the knowledge that the two of them were sexually compatible. She requested assistance from Eros, but he refused. Fortunately, Hades was not as coldhearted; he leant her a room, free of charge.  
  
“I'm sorry for kidnapping you, my love,” she said genuinely. “I needed you. I still do.”  
  
Jason placed his hand in her hair and let the snakes slither around it.  
  
“Honey,” he said, “that’s the best thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Then he sang the song again - _their_ song.  
  
Two weeks later, Hera oversaw their wedding. As a gift, Hephaestus gave the happy couple a special arrow that would make any God it pierced incapable of having an erection; he made sure to look Zeus in the eye as he handed it to them


End file.
